


Home Again

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, discontinued, flowey turns into an asriel/flowey amalgamate thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Toriel never came to save Frisk? What if Flowey devoured Frisk’s soul? One soul, however, isn’t enough to turn Flowey into the strongest monster... But, perhaps the flower could take another form, albeit temporarily? Asriel. However… It didn’t quite work. Turning into Asriel meant turning back into a monster. Monsters can’t handle determination, and Frisk’s soul was full of it. Determination will be the prince, and his other flowery form’s downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Ugh _ . Flowey grimaced. This was getting so boring, just sitting around like a dope with nothing to do. Honestly, it was even getting tiring to kill the monsters. At one point it had been fun, but Flowey had lost track of how many timelines he’d redone.

Then more humans had come down.

They’d been fun to toy with for a while, but he’d never managed to sway one to the darker path of genocide, so even that got dull.

It’s not like the flower had been the one to claim their souls, after all, so why should it still care about them? It would definitely  _ try _ get them and turn into an ultimate god and ruler, but there was one thing in the way.

_ Asgore _ .

The flower had never been able to get past its own dad, always failing to win the fight, nearly  _ dying _ over and over. The only thing that kept him from death was his ability to RESET. It was pretty heavy to be brought to the edge several times over by the hands of his  _ father _ , not even recognized as his son, the prince of the Underground. So the little flower had given up.

It sat, currently, by its mother’s house, peeking into the window. The flower could smell the scent of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and its mouth turned down in distaste. She would never accept its new form, and several fights and restarted timelines were there to prove it.

And Toriel was just sitting there, completely oblivious to her own son’s plight!

What an  _ awful _ mother.

Of course, it’d fought and killed her several times over, all familial ties and feelings cut in the rage of battle,  revenge and bitter hatred.

But that didn’t matter anymore.

Flowey dipped its head in what seemed to be sadness and regret for a moment, then sank into the ground.

The flower reemerged over by a patch of almost identical yellow flowers, under a sunlit hole leading to the surface of Mt. Ebott.

It began to reminisce over how it had been in such a similar spot when its princely title had disappeared, and became the spot of his new cursed form. The throne room was far bigger than this obscure place in the Ruins, but the flowers were exactly the same. Exactly the same as Flowey.

The flower suddenly noticed the movement, and whipped around.

There was another human.

_ A new one. _

This one had mid-length brown hair, eyes and mouth closed into thin lines. They looked more in pain than relaxed, teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut against the sunlight that filtered in from the human world above. Flowey couldn’t blame them, the fall from hundreds of feet up must’ve hurt a lot.

It seemed to be awake, moaning softly, and struggling to get up. No bones appeared to be broken, as they checked themself, staggering to their booted feet.

“Howdy!” Flowey greeted them, putting on the false, friendly pretense that he wore for everyone upon meeting them the first time. He did so a little reluctantly, however. What were the  _ odds _ that the flower would even get this human's soul? What if Toriel came back again, playing foster mother to this helpless kid? And, therefore, unknowingly hurt her own son, casting him off again?

None of this could be seen from the outside appearance however, only blank, helpful  _ innocence _ .

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” The flower introduced itself, petals bright and open. It began to talk about how the human was alone, stating that it’d help them out. Explaining their SOUL, and how ‘LOVE’ was spread, it cast a weary eye about for Toriel. This was the flower’s  _ last _ chance to get a human soul. If this one got through to the king, they’d all go above ground, abandoning the flower. Flowey would never get to make itself known, or be the god it’d always dreamed of being.

If the flower got what it wanted, things would get interesting again.

The human stood there dumbly, oblivious to Flowey’s ulterior motives.

When their soul was pierced by the bullets, Flowey’s mask dropped to reveal a sinister persona. “Hah!” He spat bitterly. “You IDIOT.”

The human’s stoic face turned to one of fear and disbelief.

The flower summoned several bullets, surrounding the human’s SOUL.

It looked around once more for its mother, taking its time. After all, if the human tried to get out, they’d just hurt themselves further. Besides, it didn’t look like they were too concerned with anything much other than just standing there, shaking.

Toriel wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

The flower still bade its time, however, knowing how she could pop up out of seemingly nowhere.

Finally, sure it was safe, the flower released its hold on the deadly seeds.

They pierced the red, determined SOUL effortlessly. The human toppled to the ground, face twisting into an expression of pain so passionate that Flowey almost felt sorry.

_ Almost. _

“Gosh, my bad!” It laughed darkly, grabbing the soul before it broke to bits. “Golly, what a misfire!”

“Can’t say I’m sorry, however, because things just got  _ interesting _ .”

The flower devoured the lovely, red SOUL, relishing in the taste of DETERMINATION.

Finally getting a taste the power it wanted, the flower began to transform.

However, just one soul wasn’t enough to satiate it.

This was merely that appetizer to an amazing feast, a prelude to a series of unfortunate events. Unfortunate, only, for everyone else.

_ The flower was just getting started. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak monsters stronger

Flowey grunted, trying to decide what to do first. Just one little SOUL was not enough to transform into the god he’d always dreamed of being.

So what now?

Were there any other forms he could take?

Suddenly, he realized.

 _Asriel_.

Normally, just _one_ measly human SOUL would _never_ be enough to transform into his former self, personality and all, but this was the one with DETERMINATION. So, Flowey had a feeling it would work.

And, with this new form, the flower could go back, and its- No, _his_ , mother would accept him!

So, with a deep breath, taking the power from the SOUL, a change started taking shape.

The plant grew taller and the stem grew thicker, white fur sprouting all along it. Yellow petals curled into a bud, blooming once more to reveal the innocent face of a child. Two petals paled, growing longer and sprouting bright fuzz, turning into goat-like ears. The other petals gradually shrank into the ears. Vines curled around the thick, furry base of the creature as two arm-like protuberances began to form. The vines wrapped tight, twisting together around the creature’s torso akin to the way cloth was weaved in a sweater. They left two stripes of space, showing off pale, white fur.

Suddenly, the transformation was interrupted, sending the creature tumbling to the ground in a white-hot flash of pain. It felt like it was melting. This… This human’s SOUL… It was too much power to take!

DETERMINATION seared through the amalgamate like fire, every hair tingling and then drooping, liquified. Globs of melted fur dripped down its body, gathering at the ground where legs had never gotten the chance to form.

The amalgamate began to cry, emotion coming with the change to Asriel, even if the transformation itself had been interrupted.

“I-I.. I just wanted to see my m-mother again-!” Tears dripped down his white face, eyes empty and dark.

Suddenly, the childish face twisted into a grimace, revealing yellowed fangs. “Shut up,” it snapped at itself. “How weak. I’d never have transformed into you if I knew you were still a _crybaby_.”

So it was Flowey. The amalgamate had had enough of a transformation to gain a new personality, but not enough to lose its old one. They fought for control.

“Should- Shouldn’t we go s-see Toriel..? You- You still love her, right?” The child’s voice was still teary, hiccuping.

“Heh,” Flowey spat, bitter. “Don’t..” Tears began flowing down the amalgamate’s face, even harder than before. “Don’t be so..”It hesitated, mouth screwing up into an effort to keep any whimpers from escaping. Tears welled up in its eyes, streamed down the amalgamate’s cheeks as it yelled. “Don’t be so _STUPID!_ ” It burst out sobbing, unable to take the sudden input of emotions.

“Huh?” Asriel was surprised, not sure how he would comfort his alternate personality. He awkwardly hugged himself. “Hey… Flowey. That’s your name?” He seemed to have access to the flower’s memories, their minds slowly melding together as they shared a body. “It’s okay, right? Why don’t..” He let out a sniffle, letting a small smile cross his face. “Why don’t we visit Toriel? That’s what you’ve been wanting to do, right?”

The creature’s mouth split into another one, a whole second face emerging from its head. This one had sharper teeth and emptier eyes, but the tears still flowed freely. It seemed this face represented Flowey, the other one his previous form. “I-I…” Its voice was scratchy. “I just wanted to see my mother again…"

By the time they’d reached Toriel’s house, the amalgamate’s face had fused back together, a sign of harmony between the two sharing their single form.

They pushed the door open uncertainly. Asriel looked around nervously. “Do you really think we should be doing this?” He slowly moved in, looking around warily. Their mother wasn’t anywhere in sight. Perhaps she was off in the basement, leaning up against the RUINS door?

Flowey had seen her do that a lot. She looked like she really missed her family. And, now that Flowey had become with Asriel and regained emotion, they shared each other’s memories and felt sorry for her.

“Mom…?” Asriel’s voice rang out, and the amalgamate clamped a hand over it’s own mouth.

‘Idiot!’ Flowey hissed, fighting the urge to run away. “We can’t just call for her! What if..” The creature’s face drooped in fear and apprehension. “What if she still doesn’t accept us?” The thoughts ran through the amalgamate’s head like wildfire, igniting everything within reach in a blaze of worry. “What if she calls us a best and shoos us away? She probably won’t even recognize us!”

The amalgamate moved back outside, pushing the door shut. Eyes dripping semi-liquid goop, sudden sobs wracked the creature’s body. “Why did I ever think this was a good idea?” The crying fizzled out soon, as the amalgamate had spent most of its energy trekking the whole way to Toriel’s without legs.

“Hey..” Asriel wiped away tears from his eyes, sniffling along with Flowey. “Come on… Let’s go in. It’s worth a try, at least, right?”

Flowey thought it through, thoughts racing through the amalgamate’s shared mind. They were already a grotesque disgusting beast merely kept alive  by the power of an overpowered human SOUL, it wasn’t like anything worse could really happen.

The creature finally moved over the threshold of the door again, filled with DETERMINATION.


End file.
